Who Knew?
by PeekaBoo'x
Summary: She Lost Her Best Friend At Extreme Rules. She All Alone. What Will Happen?
1. Chapter 1

Ever Since Layla Beat Michelle McCool At Extreme Rules. Layla Has Been Alone. The Divas Were Still Mad At Her For What She And McCool Did. Layla Tired To Be Friends With Them. She Only Got The Cold Shoulder.

Layla Walks Into The Divas Locker Room. Kelly, Eve, And Natalya Looked At Her And Rolled Their Eyes. Layla Dropped Her Head. Kelly, Eve And Nat Left. AJ Was Still In The Locker Room.

AJ Walked Up To The British Diva. Layla Looked Up As AJ Sat Next To Her.

"Look. I Know The Other Divas Have Been Giving You The Cold Shoulder And I Think It's Rude. Yea You Made Mistakes In The Past But They Need To Learn To Forgive And Forget." AJ Looked At Her.

"Thanks AJ But I Don't Think Any Of Them Are Going To Forgive Me." Layla Sighed As Kaitlyn Walked In.

"Hey Kaitlyn" AJ Smiled.

"Hey Best Friend!" Kaitlyn Smiled Back Then Looked At Layla "Hey Lay"

"Hey" Lay Smiled Back. "Are You Two The Only Ones That Don't Hate Me?"

AJ And Kaitlyn Looked At Each Other. "Well You Haven't Done Anything Bad To Me. But You Did Attack Kaitlyn Once With Michelle But She Forgives You. Right Kaitlyn?"

"Of Course I Do. Anyway Lay Do You Want To Hang Out With Us After The Show?" Kaitlyn Asked.

"Sure." Layla Smiled Big.

"Come On We Have To Go To Our Tag Match" AJ And Kaitlyn Walked Out.

Layla Couldn't Believe It. She Was Actually Started To Get Friends. She Smiled To Herself. Maybe She Could Survive Without Michelle. Layla Stood Up And Walked Out, But She Walked Into Vickie Guerrero.

"Oh My Gosh I'm So Sorry Vickie" Layla Saw The Coffee On Vickie's Shirt.

"SORRY! You Better Be." She Started To Scream Then Dolph Ziggler Walked Up.

"Vickie…Relax. Go Change Your Shirt And Everything Will Be Fine." Dolph Looked At Vickie And She Agreed.

"I Didn't Mean Too…" Layla Looked At Him.

"It's Alright." Dolph Smiled. "So How's Life With Out Michelle Around?"

"It Sucks. Everyone Hates Me. Well Except AJ And Kaitlyn." Layla Said.

"Well. I Don't Hate You. I Know I've Yelled At You Before But I'm Sorry." Dolph Stared At Her, Thinking About How Beautiful She Was.

"Thank You." Layla Smiled.

"DOLPH!" Vickie Walked Out. "LET'S GO!"

"Bye." Dolph Walked Away. Layla Waved As Alicia Walked Up.

"Awh So Cute." Alicia Rolled Her Eyes, Then Rosa Walked Up Too.

"Awh Is Little Layla Making Friends Foxy?" Rosa Grabbed A Strand Of Layla's Hair And Played With It. Layla Smacked Rosa's Hand. "Relax Chica"

"Come On Rosa. Little Layla Needs To Go Cry Because She Has No Life." Alicia Smacked The Back Of Layla's Head And Walked Off With Rosa.

Layla Grabbed Her Head And Looked Down. "Their Right.." She Sighed, Holding Her Tears Back. Layla Went Back Into The Locker Room To Get Ready For Her Mixed Tag Match With A Partner Of Her Choice Against The Newly Heel Natalya And Her Boyfriend Tyson Kidd.

Lay Walked Out Of The Locker Room And Started To Walk Around Looking For A Partner, Then She Spotted Someone.

It Was Time For Layla's Tag Match. She Had Her Partner. Now It Was Time For Her Match. Natalya And Tyson Were Already In The Ring Waiting When Layla's Music Hit. It Was Michelle's Old Theme Too, But Layla Kept It. Layla Walked Down The Ramp Smiling But Didn't Go Into The Ring.

"Well Let's See If Layla Found Herself A Partner." Josh Said Then Her Partners Music Started To Play.

Oh Radio Tell Me Everything You Know…!

"ZACK RYDER?" Booker T Said In Total Disbelief

Zack Walked Down The Ramp And Hugged Layla. Zack Got Into The Ring And Help Layla In. The Bell Rang. Natalya And Layla Stood Face To Face. Nat Kept Saying Evil Things And Taunting Layla. Nat Turned And Looked At Tyson And Laughed. Layla Had Enough. She Kicked Natalya In The Leg, Threw Her Into The Ropes And Clothes Lined Her. Natalya Was In Shock So She Tagged Tyson In. Tyson Ran And Knocked Zack Off The Apron.

Tyson Got In Front Of Layla. "Come On Layla. Fight Me..!" We Kept Making Her Walk Closer To Her Corner Until She Fell. Tyson Grabbed Her By The Hair.

Layla Started To Scream. Zack Got Back In The Ring And Attacked Zack. Tyson Got Out Of The Way And Tried To Hit His Finisher On Him But Zack Blocked. Zack Then Would Hit Tyson With The Last Call As He Went For The Pin Layla Ran Across The Ring And Knocked Natalya Off The Ring Apron. The Bell Rang.

"The Winner Of This Match Layla And Zack Ryder!" Tony Said. Zack And Layla Hugged And Got Out Of The Ring And Walked Backstage Where Dolph Ziggler Was Waiting.

"Congrats Man!" He High Fived Zack And Looked At Layla.

"I'll Leave You Two Alone.." Zack Smiled And Left.

"You Did Great." Dolph Smiled At Her.

"Thank You." She Smiled And Looked Down. AJ And Kaitlyn Ran Over And Hugged Her.

"Ready To Hang Out Tonight?" AJ Started To Jump.

"Y-Yea. I Just Need To Change. I'll Met You Both In The Locker Room." Kaitlyn And AJ Nodded And Went To The Divas Locker Room.

"Girls Night?" Dolph Laughed. Layla Nodded. "Have Fun.." He Kept Smiling As He Started To Walk Away.

"Thanks" She Watched Him Walk Then Went The Locker Room To Change. AJ, Kaitlyn And Layla Talked About What They Were Going To Do.

"So Pizza And Movies?" Kaitlyn Said. AJ Nodded. Vickie Walked In.

"Look Layla, I Don't Know What's Going On Between You And Dolph. Just Stop It Now. Because He Is MINE! Okay Silly Little Girl." Vickie Grabbed Her Stuff And Left.

"Wow." Layla Said. "He Was Just Being A Good Friend."

"Rude Much?" AJ Said She Stood Up. "LETS GO LADIES!" Kaitlyn And Lay Laughed.

Dolph Was Sitting In His Hotel Room Lonely. He Couldn't Stop Thinking About Layla. Her Long Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Her Cute Smile, But That Vision Was Soon Interpreted By A Knock On The Door.

"I'M SLEEPING!" Dolph Yelled.

"DOLPH JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" Vickie Yelled Back. Dolph Got Up And Opened The Door.

"What Vickie?" Dolph Looked At Her.

"Don't You What Vickie Me!" Vickie Rolled Her Eyes. "Anyway Layla Started Bashing Me In The Locker Room!" She Started To Cry.

"She Did…?" Dolph Looked At Her. Vickie Nodded.

AJ, Kaitlyn And Lay Were Watching Despicable Me.

"This Movie Is So Cute!" AJ Laughed.

"ITS SO FLUFFY!" Kaitlyn Yelled. Her And AJ Laughed.

"Lay What's Wrong?" AJ Looked At Her.

"I Can't Stop Thinking About Dolph" She Bit Her Lip A Little.

Kaitlyn Got Up On The Bed And Started Dancing. "Layla Has A Crush On Dolph Ziggler!" There Was A Knock On The Door. Layla Was Too Busy Laughing So AJ Got The Door. She Saw Dolph With No Shirt On And Shorts.

"Dolph?" AJ Looked At Him Confused.

"Lay I Need To Talk To You." Dolph Looked At Her.

"What?" She Felt Kaitlyn Fall On The Bed.

"Were You Bashing Vickie In The Locker Room?"

"WHAT? NO! I Wouldn't Do That. I Already Have People Hating Me! Even Ask Kaitlyn And AJ. I Didn't Do It!" Layla Stared At Him As Kaitlyn And AJ Nodded.

"Look…I'm Sorry. I Knew You Would Tell The Truth. I'm Just Sick Of Vickie Wanting To Get Attention. Anyway Have Fun Ladies." He Left. AJ Closed The Door.

"Weird." Kaitlyn Raised Her Eye Brow. AJ Plopped On The Bed And Cuddled A Pillow.

Layla Laid On The Couch And Fell Asleep. As AJ Slept In The Bed, And Kaitlyn Spelt In The Other One.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning Layla Was Already Gone. Kaitlyn And Aj Called Her.

Layla Was With Dolph At The Time.

"Won't Vickie Be Mad If She Finds Out Were Spending Time Together?" Layla Looked Up At Him.

"Probably" Dolph Laughed.

"Aren't You Scared Of Her?" Layla Wondered.

"Not Really. Why Would I Be?" Dolph Looked At Her."I Don't Know. She's Always Yelling." Layla Looked Down."Layla...You Can't Always Be Afraid Of Someone. Sometimes You Have To Face Your Fears." Dolph Lifted Her Head And Looked Into Her Eyes. Their Lips Slowly Moving Together Then They Heard Screaming.

It Was Vickie."DOLPH LETS GO NOW!" Vickie Grabbed Dolph By His Hair And Pull Him Sighed And Looked At Her Phone. She Had 90 Missed Calls And 43 Texts. All Of Them Were From Aj And Kaitlyn. She Went To The Arena To Find Aj And Kaitlyn Surrounding The Other Divas.

"LAYLA!" Kaitlyn Yelled And Hugged Her.

The Other Divas Looked At Her. Layla Looked Back And Hugged Layla.

"What's Going On?" Layla Asked AJ.

"Kelly Lost Her Title To Beth, Eve Was Supposed To Face Beth But Nattie Injured Her." Aj Sighed"Then Who Will Face Beth?" Layla Looked At Her."You." Nattie Pushed Layla To The Ground. "Not Like You Have A Chance At Beating The Greatest Divas Champion Beth Phoenix" Nattie Laughed And Left.

Layla Stood Up And Remember What Dolph Told Her…"Face Your Fears"

She Sighed And Thought "I Could Never Beat Beth"

Layla Walked Away From AJ And Kaitlyn. "Should We Go After Her…Or?" Aj Asked Kaitlyn"I Think She Just Needs To Think" Kaitlyn Looked

Layla Didn't Know What To Do. "Why So Sad English Muffin?" Layla Turned Her Head To See Dolph Leaning Against A Wall.

"Shouldn't You Be Making Out With Vickie Or Something?" Layla Stared At Him.

"Someone Seems A Bit Angry." Dolph Walked Up To Her.

"What's Wrong?" He Played With Her Hair.

"Nothing" She Loved The Softness Of His Hands As He Touched Her Cheek.

"Nothing Huh?" Dolph Slide His Hand Through Her Hair And Kissed Her Softly Then Looked Back At Her.

Layla Didn't Know What To Do She Was In Shock! Right When She Found The Words To Say She Heard Kaitlyn And AJ Screaming Her Name…

Layla Opened Her Eyes…She Was Day Dreaming."You Alright?" Kaitlyn Looked Her. Layla Nodded.

"Awkward" AJ Laughed

"What Was Awkward?" Layla Looked At Her.

"Oh Nothing." AJ Skipped Down The Hall Way "Don't Ask" Kaitlyn Laughed And Followed AJ.

"Wait TELL ME!" Layla Ran After Them.

Layla Ran Into The Divas Locker Room Where She Found AJ And Kaitlyn Talking.

"Seriously. Tell Me" Layla Was Breathing Heavy.

"Alright" Kaitlyn Laughed

"You Day Dreaming About Dolph" AJ Made Kissing Noises While Kaitlyn Laughed.

"Do You Like Dolph?" Kaitlyn Looked At Layla.

"…WHAT? NO!" Layla Said

"Relax" AJ Stood Up.

"Yea We Didn't Mean To Get You All Mad" Kaitlyn Looked At Aj.

"It's Fine. I Just Don't Want Vickie To Find Out. Plus Dolph Doesn't Feel The Same As Me." Layla Looked Down.

"Have You Asked Dolph If He Feels The Same?" AJ Asked. Layla Shook Her Head "No."

"Ask Him…" Kaitlyn Said

"What If He Breaks My Heart?" Layla Asked

"You'll Always Have Us." Aj Smiled While Kaitlyn Nodded.

"Thanks" Layla Smiled A Little. Beth Phoenix And Natalya Were Hiding In The Locker Room And Heard EVERY Word Kaitlyn, AJ And Layla Said.

It Was Time For A 6 Diva Tag Match.

The Bell Rang As Justin Roberts Stood In The Ring With The Ref.

"The Following Match Is A 6 Diva Tag Team Match." Justin Said Then AJ's Theme Turned On. "Introducing First The Team Of AJ, Kaitlyn And Layla!"

The Divas Walked Down To The Ring Together And Got Into The Ring.

"And The Challengers The Team Of Vickie Guerrero, Natalya And The WWE Divas Champion Beth Phoenix!"

Dolph Was At Vickie's Side. Vickie Was Only In The Match Because She Wanted To Watch Layla Suffer. Beth Phoenix And Layla Started The Match. Beth Turned Around And Looked At Natalya And Vickie As The Laughed Layla Ran To Beth And Rolled Her Up Fast. The Ref Counted. "1! 2! 3!" The Bell Rang.

Beth Phoenix Rolled Out Of The Ring In Total Shock. Layla Got Attacked With Hugs From AJ And Kaitlyn.

Natalya Asked For A Mic Then Gave It Too Vickie.

"Layla I Thought You Should Know When You Were Talking To Your Little Friends…Beth And Natalya Heard Everything" Vickie Laughed Evilly. "Dolph Doesn't Love You. Your So Stupid To Think That Someone As Perfection As Dolph Would Love A Little Girl Like You." Vickie Smirked Grabbed Dolph Kissed Him Then Pulled Him Away.

Layla Was In Tears. Everything Was Blurry To Her, Even Kaitlyn And AJ's Faces.

"Lay…" Kaitlyn Said. Layla Got Out Of The Ring And Ran Backstage.

Layla Ran Grabbed Her Stuff And Went Outside...It Was Raining. She Then Heard Foot Steps.

"Look I Know What Your Both Going To Say. Just Leave Me Alone." Layla Turned Around. It Wasn't AJ Or Kaitlyn. It Was Dolph.

"Layla.." Dolph Walked Up To Her.

"Don't…Vickie Was Right." Layla Looked Down And Cried More.

Dolph Lifted Her Head Up And Looked Into Her Eyes. There Lips Moved Closer Together Moments From Touching…


	3. Chapter 3

Layla Stared At Dolph Then Pushed Him Away.

"What Do You Think This Is? A Fairytale? Where I Just Forgive You Right When You Kiss Me? NO. Leave Me ALONE!" She Walked Away.

"Layla Wait!" Dolph Stood There Not Knowing What To Do.

Then AJ and Kaitlyn ran outside. "LAYLA?" Kaitlyn Shouted.

"What The Hell Did You Say To Her?" AJ Screamed At Dolph.

"Nothing..." Dolph Looked Down.

"Look Just Stay The Hell Away From All Of Us. Let's Go AJ." Kaitlyn and AJ Walked Away Looking For Layla.

Dolph Turned Around And Walked Back In The Building.

"Good Acting Dolphin" Vickie Walked Up To Dolph. Dolph Looked Like He Was Going To Cry.

"I Think We Finally Got Layla To Leave WWE!" Beth Laughed Along With Nattie And Vickie.

Dolph Was So Upset And Annoyed He Pushed Passed The Women And Didn't Look Back.

LATER.

AJ and Kaitlyn Were Pounding on Layla's Door.

"Come On Lay" AJ Kept Pounding On The Door.

"Layla It's Us You Can Talk To Us" Kaitlyn Yelled Through The Door.

Layla Walked Up To The Door and Opened It.

"Why So You Both Can Tell Me That it's Okay? When It's Not. Or Even Tell Me I Don't Need Him." Layla Had Tears Streaming Down Her Face.

"Layla.." AJ Put Her Hand On Layla's Shoulder

"Don't Touch Me." Layla Removed AJ's Hand Off Her Shoulder Then Slammed The Door Shut.

AJ And Kaitlyn Looked At Each Other In Total Shock.

Layla Didn't Know What To Do. . .She Just Told Off Her Only Friends. Humiliated In Front Of The Whole World And Dolph.

Layla Pulled Out Her Phone And Called Michelle.

No One Answered…Layla Guessed Michelle Was Spending Time With Undertaker Or Her Family. So She Left A Voicemail.

"Hey Michelle…Its Lay. I Just Really Need Someone To Talk Too." Layla Hang Up.

HORRIBLE ENDING I KNOW….I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER xD


End file.
